Un grave error
by Mara390
Summary: Endo es el capitán del equipo Raimon, cuando tenía 6 años conoció a una niña 2 años menor que el, esta se muda a Francia, 10 años después recibe una llamada, diciendo que se verán otra vez, este piensa que sigue siendo la oveja negra junto a su gemela de su familia, entonces al verla, se sorprende que haya cambiado demasiado..
1. Chapter 1

**Ne otra historia, es que si publico más tengo más inspiracón, además la idea me estaba matando, ya los dejo , sayo**

* * *

_-Y bien ahora el problema es ¿como arreglamos?, pregunto una joven blanca con otra niña parecida a ella, mirándo a unos jovenes con cara de asesina..._

* * *

-Bueno, ¡es tan emocionante!- grito Endo

-Si, pero la pregunta es ¿como crees que sean?- pregunto Kido

-Si, lo mismo digo- respondió el nuevo chico Toramoru

-Si, aparte, las chicas que van venir a entrenar son hijas de la selección de futbol europea- respondi Endo

-Si, hay muchos rumores sobre ellas- respondi Kabeyama

-A sí ¿cual es uno de los tantos?- pregunto Goenji

-Uno es que las niñas te desintegran y congelan cuando quieran- dijo Jim, con una aura oscura rodeandole

... Todos lo miraron asustándose un poco

-Bueno, en fin se acabo el entrenamiento, podeis iros a sus casas- les dijo el entrenador Kudou

Al oír esto se fueron a sus casas

* * *

En casa de Endo...

-Endo tienes una llamada- llamo su madre

-¿Quién es?- pregunto ENdo

- Es tu amiga Shiro Fubuki- le dijo su madre

-...- no respondio y se quedo estetico

-Bueno te dejo con ella- le dijo su madre, le dio el telefono y se fue

Entones se acordó de su amiga, una chica menuda, pequeña, con voz chillona, baja, con frenos y lentes, al recordarla, sintio un escolofrío, no es que fuese molesta ella era muy agradable, el problema que su vestimenta, y todo de ella, no daba confianza, pero si le agradaba, el problema en ese entonces ella y el tenía años, y quien sabe a lo mejor pudo cambiar, decidió no pensar más y cogió el teléfono, extrañado ya que el y ella no hablaban desde que la familia de su amiga se mudo a Francia.

-Hola- contesto Endo con temor

-_Endo, ¿eres tu?-_ repondi una voz suave, leve, tenue, apenas audible, pero por alguna razón la sintió calida

-Disculpa, ¿eres tu Shiro?- pregunto un poco alterado

-_Si soy yo, perdona por no haber llamado desde 10 años atrás_- respondió con la voz algo triste

_-_No, no te disculpes, total, no tengo nada que hacer- eso era mentira, tenía que hacer un proyecto y debia entregarlo dentro 3 días, sin embargo no quería que su amiga colgara

-_Oh, que bueno, es que tengo una pregunta que_ hacerte- dijo algo temerosa

-¿Cual?- pregunto Endo

-_¿Puedes avisarle al señor Kudou que llegaremos tarde a la practica y selección de los jugadores del Raimon?, es que el vuelo se retraso, te daré la dirección, solo quiero saber si podrías_- al hacer la pregunta se sintió extremadamente feliz Endo

-¡Vas a practicar con el Raimon..?- pregunto su amigo

-_Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?, no te conseguiré un autógrafo-_ dijo la niña en broma

-No, es que bueno...- dijo algo tartamudean te

-¿_Es que...?,- _repitió la chica en la otra línea del telefono_  
_

-Es que ¡YO ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO RAIMON!- grito ansioso,

-_Auuu, Endo no grites en el teléfono, vas a dejar a una persona sorda uno de estos días, ¡suerte que no soy yo!_-respondió su amiga en el teléfono, pasaron los segundos, inmediatamente se percató-_ Ah,¡ entonces nos volveremos a ver !¿no?, bueno, chico futbol yo chica de nieve me despido me obligan a apagar el celular, adiós- _dijo esto en señal de despedida

-No espera- y colgó su amiga

Se decepciono y se fue a su habitación a terminar el proyecto se sorprendió ni siquiera había empezado

* * *

**Bueno, ahí esta, !sayo!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ndemás la idea me estaba matando, ya los dejo , sayo**

* * *

_-Alá, te dije que si nos arreglamabos no se nos vería, y ¿a qué no?- pregunto una niña blanquecina sonriente mientras su hermana la miraba con satisfación..._

* * *

-¡Rayos chicos!, no saben el miedo que tengo de verla- dijo Endo

-Ay, calmate Endo, que lloriqueando no vas a conseguir nada- la dijo su amigo Goenji mirando con vergüenza, mientras le salían cascaditas en los ojos a el capitán

-¿Tanto miedo les tienes?- pregunto Fuyupe

-¡SI!, era una sadica muy divertida- dijo Endo recordando las travesuras que hacían

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Kabeyama interesado

-Pues, era una niña de mente fría pero muy divertida- les dijo Endo

-A ver, cuéntanos una de tus aventuras, pues

-Bueno, pues uno de ellos es...

_Flashback_

-¿Estás segura que aquí se te perdió la caja musical?- pregunto un niño pequeño de 6 años castaño

-Si, Endo, no estoy bromeando, de veras es muy importante- dijo una niña de 4 años blanca

-Ay, Fubuki, de seguro que no lo encuentro- le dijo su amigo Endo

-...Ay Endo, si solo tuvieras el mismo esfuerzo buscando cosas que cuando juegas fútbol- le dijo su amiga a Endo

-¡NO METAS AL FÚTBOL EN ESTO!- le grito su amigo Endo

-Ya, ya, pero aún así no creo relevante el fútbol, solo es un deporte como el basketbol, voleibol, béisbol y etcétera- le dijo su amiga, dejando helado a Endo quien después iba a gritarle de nuevo hasta que alguien interrumpió

-¡Shiro!, ya la encontré- le dijo una niña como su amiga excepto que se veía mas grande por unos centímetros

-Pues si es así ya me...!- se dio cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fubuki lo puso de espaldas, y lo llevo cargando hasta el río junto con la niña

-Bien Endo, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- y antes de protestar fue arrojado al río por las 2 niñas

-...- Endo estaba helado

-¿Endo...?- pregunto su amiga

-¡SHIROOOOOO!- y con el grito la niña se hecho a correr dejando a un castaño mojado y para su sorpresa su amiga lo dejo cerca de una flecha...

_Fin del flashback_

Todo el mundo se asusto, inclusive Jim, le dio muchos escalofríos.

-B..Bueno Endo pien..sa a lo mejor no vengan o sencillamente cambiaron- le dijo su compañero Kazemaru

-Tiene razón, Endo, recuerda algunas personas cambian mucho- dijo Kido con la esperanza de que fuese cierto

-Si y además no van..!- lo interrumpió su entrenador

-Endo, les aviso que ya llegaron las chicas al aeropuerto están dando un paseo por la ciudad- les dijo el entrenador Kudou desinteresado

Al oír esto todos se quedaron absortos, y con la boca abierta, pues no creyeron que llegaran tan pronto. El ambiente era muy incomodo, tanto que el entrenador Kudou se sintió muy aliviado al notar que su teléfono empezó a verlo se dio cuenta que eran las niñas

-Chicos son las niñas, voy a atender, mientras tanto practiquen lo que quieran- al decir esto se marcho con el fin de atender la llamada

_Con los chicos..._

Todos se quedaron atónicos, tanto que al oír que el entrenador les dijo que entrenaron, se quedaron ahí, boca abiertos, entonces poco a poco empezaron a acotar la orden, distraídos, sin poder saber como entrenar, entonces empezaron a platicar:

-Endo, hay un lado bueno ¿sabes?- le dijo Fuyupe con cara tranquila

-¿Ah sí?, ¿cuál?- pregunto Endo

-La volverás a ver y podrás preguntarle todo le que quieras- dijo Fuyupe

-Oh, am si puede ser- dijo Endo y se fue a entrenar

'_Y así podré saber que es lo que te gusta Endo'-_pensó la chica con una inmensa felicidad

_Mientras con el entrenador.._

-Mm, no, no os preocupéis yo me encargo, total no se le va acercar nadie..

_En una limosina_

-Alá, ¡a que no es genial!, es tan simple y tiene toque rustico- dijo una niña blanca

-¿Más que Hokkaido, los campos de Francia e Italia?- pregunto otra niña parecida

-No, pero este lugar es diferente, este es normal, es simple, prefiero los otros lugares pero, esto es algo simple- dijo la niña

-Ay, Shiro por algo eres rara- dijo su compañera

-Ay, como quieras pero te estoy diciendo que este lugar me es poco conocido- dijo la niña

-Bueno, pero deja de hablar, es muy raro este lugar, y aún así, solo aceptamos para estar lejos de EL- dijo su acompañante

-Como digas, pero ya llegamos- dijo la niña

-Si, llegamos a un lugar calmado, sereno y...!- fue interrumpida

-No, de veras llegamos al campamento- dijo la niña

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto su hermana

-Desde media hora, pero como te encontrabas rara, decidi que diéramos una vuelta, y llegamos de nuevo- dijo Shiro

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste?- dijo su hermana

-Atsuya, creí que te diste cuenta, pero ya nos bajaron las cosas al hotel, nada más hay que bajarnos- dijo Shiro

-¿Y yo porqué no me di cuenta?. pregunto Atsuya

-Hermana, se supone que yo soy la despistada, ahora genial, pero bajémonos, quiero salir- dijo Shiro

-Si, pero ¿les dijiste de nuestros nombres?- pregunto 'Atsuya'

-Uups no- dijo 'Shiro'

-Genial, ahora bajemonos, me estoy ahogando en el auto- dicho esto 'Atsuya y shiro' bajaron

_En el campo_

-Bueno, ya están aquí- dijo el entrenador Kudou

Se oyeron murmuros, de como serían por el equipo, ya que al discutir se dieron cuenta de que, con el paso de los años pudieron cambiar un poco, y salieron de su trance, cuando el entrenador les pidi que entrenaran, ya que querían ver coo jugaban, dicho esto se pusieron a entrenar.

-Bueno, ¿que dices?- pregunto Atsuya

-Mm no se, no son tan buenos como creí, pero podemos hacer unos ajustes, total los nuevos jugadores son geniales- dijo su amiga 'Shiro'

-Si, ese Toramaru se ve bien que juega genial, todos juegan bien, pero, no creo que ganen con eso, ¿y tú que crees?- dijo ella

-No nos pueden ganar en un partido- dijo 'Shiro'

-De eso si que es cierto, bueno Elizabeth, hay que ir- dijo atsuya

-No, se me ocurre que cuando se salga la pelota, nosotras hacemos nuestra línea, eso es mejor, hermana - dijo Elizabeth

-_Vrai sœur.- _ dijo Ana

-Oye, ya van a sacar la pelota, hermana vamos-

_En el campo_

Todos estaban des-concentrados, así que Toramaru accidentalmente hizo que la pelota saliera del campo con su técnica hissatsu hacia 2 niñas

-¡Cuidado!- les dijeron a las niñas

Estas haciendo caso omiso, y al llegar la pelota, una de ellas lo únco que hizo fue que levanto su pierna (llevaba mayon) y lo detuvo, se lo paso a la otra y esta jugo con el y lo paso al portero sin tecnica hisatsu. Tachimukai al verlo lo intento parar pero apenas llego a la portería y la fuerza fue tan grande que no pudo detenerlo.

Todos estaban congelados por la fuerza, pero el entrenador nada más sonrió y al ver quienes eran se fue a poner adelante del equipo.

-Creo que deben saber quienes son, ellas son Elizabeth y Ana Frost, o mejor conocidas, 'las gemelas del hielo'- todos se sorprendieron, no por la fuerza sino por el aspecto de las 2 niñas...


	3. Fría

**Bueno la conti, oigan aviso que si no tengo reviews no hay conti, no me importa si dejan de seguirme, si no hay reviws la elimino**

* * *

_-¡ANA!, no lo toques...!, y una habitación se cubrió de peleas y gritos y también una nube de humo, de apariencia rara.._

* * *

Las chicas bajaron y sonrieron después se presentaron:

-Neh, me da mucho gusto poder estar con vosotros, soy la mayor por 5 minutos y mi nombre es Elizabeth Frost- les sonrio, y la miraron, era una muy bella muchacho de ojos grises, piel blanca igual que la nieve, sonrisa hermosa, cabello plateado, baja y menuda.

-Hola, soy yo la hermana menor, Ana Frost, es una placer estar con vosotros- los miró de una manera, calculadora, y era igual que su dulce hermana, solo que era muy alta, pero curiosamente, ella y su hermana llevaban gorros.

Todos estaban atónitos por muchas razones, la principal es que según el recuerdo de Endo y sus fotos con el de pequeñas eran llevaban braquets, tenían unos grandes anteojos, y siempre llevaban un peluche, ahora en esos momentos no sabían que hacer, claro que ellos sabían claramente que es lo que iban a hacer, iban a presentarse con las 2, pero en esos momentos, esa cosa tan simple, les resultaba muy vulgar, pues creían que esas 2 chicas se merecían más..

-¡ENDO!- la niña blanca grito sin más, y se fue corriendo con los brazos abiertos al mencionado, sin importarle el silencio incomodo que se podía sentir en el ambiente, y al llegar se tiro encima, causando una sonrisa por parte de Endo.

La otra sonrió y dirigió su mirada a todos, y sonrió para sí misma de tristeza, **él no estaba...**

-Neh, estáis tan raros, Endo-kun ¿no les dijiste del retardo que íbamos a tener?, pero, conociéndote, lo olvidaste jugando el futbol- dijo la niña sonriendo y saltando de alegría

-¡ES GENIAL!- sonrió y fijo su mirada en cierto chico rubio que la miraba fijamente..

Al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreír, lo señalo y grito..

-!AHHHH!, ¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTOY EN FRENTE DEL LEGENDARIO SHUYA GOENJI!, !SOY UNA DE TUS MAYORES FANS!- después de dar ese tremendo grito no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa Goenji y le dijo

-Ah sí, entonces ¿qué te parece ir al cine mañana?- al decir eso se sorprendieron, y miraron a la niña con tristeza, todo el mundo sabía lo casanova que era él

-¿Al cine?, mmmh, no puedo, voy a estar con mi tío- dijo eso con una sonrisa, dejando congelad a Goenji

-...Y ¿no- di..dijiste que eras de mis mayores fans?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo derecho

-Sí, soy una de tus mayores fans, pero yo me refería a tus tecnicas y tu modo de jugar, por eso soy tu fan, de hecho estoy en un club de investigación e investigamos sobre tu padre, el cual verdaderamente admiro- dijo con una sonrisa

Todo el mundo miro fijamente a la chica por la sencilla razón de qué, no habían visto una chica denegar una cita ofrecida por Goenji, de hecho todas las niñas aceptaban su solicitud

-Aunque, he de admitir que solo admiro eso de ti, lo demás es algo muy insignificante para mí, de hecho, no me agradas en lo absoluto, ni un poco- dijo

POV Goenji

Esta es la primera vez que alguien deniega una salida conmigo, es decir se puede escapar, es que no tiene cerebro, aunque, de hecho esa niña no es la sencilla, es muy bonita, ¿qué estoy pensando?, ella..

Fin del POV

-Bien, creo que eso basto con presentaciones, ahora a entrenar- les dijo el entrenador Kudou

Mientra empezaron a entrenar, se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban sentadas y la que parecía ser la más joven y emotiva, estaba mirando el entrenamiento de una manera...¿fría?


End file.
